


Любовь – это неуверенный, но решительный шаг

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), fem!steve rogers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Любовь – это неуверенный, но решительный шаг.





	Любовь – это неуверенный, но решительный шаг

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



Тони никогда не думал, что соберёт робота, который возжелает устроить геноцид, как не думал и о том, что нырнёт в космический портал с бомбой в руках. Но всё это он делал с лёгкостью, как будто так было задумано Вселенной, предрешено за него. Как будто это была его стезя, его ниша, в которой он мог вертеться бесконечно долго и наступать на одни и те же грабли, совершая ошибки, а затем разрешая сложившиеся из-за них кризисы.

Он никогда не думал, что пойдёт против Капитана Америка, а когда пошёл, когда натравил на неё «своих» людей, устроив невнятную драку в аэропорту, считал, что всё сделал правильно. Стефани же отчаянно пыталась достучаться до его сердца, но с присущей ей холодностью и прямотой. Тони не слушал, и может быть всё дело было в том, что он считал, что слишком предвзято относиться к ней; не как к герою нации, а как к девушке, которая впервые в жизни заставила его пожалеть обо всём том, что было до неё.

Тони вспоминал себя в четыре года, когда он в первый раз сказал родителям, что женится на Капитане Америка. Он сжимал в руках коллекционную карточку и с улыбкой смотрел на маму, которая пришла, чтобы уложить его спать. Мама сказала ему, что это невозможно, но он не поверил. Позже тоже самое сказал и отец, но в более грубой форме, уточнив, что Стефани уже давно нет в живых. Но разве такая ерунда могла остановить Тони Старка?

Когда ему было десять, тётя Пегги усмехнулась, услышав уже привычную для Говарда и Марии фразу. На четырнадцатилетние она призналась Тони, что у них со Стефани «кое-что было». Тони тогда был в стельку пьян и прятался от Говарда в доме у любимой и понимающей тёти, и, если бы не последовавшая за признанием тёти рвота, он бы наверняка потребовал подробностей.

Наверное, с ним бы не случилось столько дерьма, если бы Стефани тогда не пожертвовала собой. Она оказывала столько влияния на его жизнь только тем, что существовала когда-то. Если бы она была рядом, всё сложилось бы иначе.

В бункере не было яркого света. Убитые солдаты вокруг них оказались случайными жертвами. Тони было их по-человечески жалко – они не виноваты в том, что их превратили в монстров – но как супергерой, охраняющий спокойствие всего мира, он был рад, что несколькими проблемами стало меньше. Это была маленькая победа.

Но всегда есть загвоздка, великое «но», как изюм в кексе или плесень на сыре – для любителя. Земо отлично справился с этой ролью. Тони не знал, что ему следует ждать, но был уверен, что это будет самый ужасный изюм, неприятная горечь, затхлых вкус разочарования, и боялся этого.

Где-то за его спиной стоял Барнс, и Тони слышал, как шевелятся металлические пальцы на его руке, как расходятся пластины, когда он поднимает руку. У Стефани за спиной был щит, но на лице – страх и волнение, а её губы дрожали так, словно она снова оказалась в ледяном гробу в океане.

— Что это? — спросил Тони, когда на маленьком экране воспроизвелась запись.

Тони смотрел с ужасом, видя на экране дату смерти родителей, но не осознавал, не понимал, что происходит. На записи едва были видны очертания движущейся машины, часто появлялись помехи, изображение скакало, а перед каждой «склейкой» было особенно ужасно, и хорошо, что в этом богом забытом месте нет колонок.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — спросил он, посмотрев на Стефани.

Она побледнела, кивнув, а затем отрицательно замотала головой. Стефани едва сдерживалась, это было сложно не заметить.

— Просто выключи это, Старк, — ответила она.

Тони знал эту складку между бровей, сильно сжатые губы и резкий голос, обращённый к нему. Он знал, что всегда был тем, кого Стефани не хотела видеть или знать, но сейчас это всё затерялось. В суматохе после драки.

Она продолжала кивать, закусив губу, а Барнс подбирался ближе, как волк, готовый в любой момент защитить, если потребуется. Или трусливо сбежать, если выдастся шанс.

Когда в кадре появился мотоцикл, Стефани едва не заскулила. Никакой выдержки суперсолдата, никакой сдержанности. Её взгляд метался от Барнса к Тони, а сердце стучало так громко, что даже Пятница обратила на это внимания.

— Ты знаешь, что это, кэп? — спросил Тони.

Мотоциклист ещё не догнал машину, когда Стефани со всего размаха разбила экран щитом. Она сделала несколько ударов, ругаясь. Она продолжала бить, даже когда старые схемы заискрили, Барнс с трудом оттащил её в сторону, а Тони так и замер, оставаясь на своём месте.

— Кто тебя просил, Роджерс? — прошипел Тони зло. Его бесило это незнание, непонимание, шушуканье за спиной. Они взрослые люди, чёрт побери. — Эй, ди-джей, давай продолжение! Хочу знать, что там дальше. Кульминация в самом разгаре, хэй, ну же. Тут явно есть другой экран, и…

В последний раз, да и в общем-то в единственный, когда Стефани касалась его щеки своей ладонью, он получил пощёчину за пьяные вопросы о её личной жизни. Сейчас же это было нежное, лёгкое прикосновение, которое заставило Тони замолчать. Она коснулась его так, словно убаюкивала, как Наташа Халка.

Её глаза голубые-голубые, чтобы там не говорил этот придурок из бронированного ящика. Он смотрел и никак не мог налюбоваться.

— Тони, я объясню тебе всё _дома_ , — сказала Стефани, ласково проводя по щеке большим пальцем. — Но, пожалуйста, сейчас пойдём отсюда.

— Я хочу знать сейчас, — не выдержал Тони. Он резко дёрнулся, но Стефани удержала его, схватив за руку. — И, если ты не хочешь говорить, я просто разберусь с этим сам.

Он бы добрался до Земо, добрался бы до машины, которая управляет здесь всем, разобрался бы со схемой, даже если бы там всё было написано на русском. Он перевернул бы всё вверх дном, лишь бы узнать, что там на записи.

Но Стефани уже решила всё за него. Её руки прошлись по закованным в броню плечами, и ладони вновь оказались на грязных щеках Тони. И когда Стефани подалась вперёд, коснулась его губ своими, Тони просто закрыл глаза, поддавшись.

Поцелуи Стефани Роджерс не укладывались в его голове.

Её поцелуи были неторопливыми и нежными, Тони не удержался и обнял Стефани за талию закованными в броню руками. Где-то за спиной Стеф Барнс стеснительно отводил взгляд в сторону.

— Видимо там что-то ужасное, если единственным способом заткнуть меня было переступить через себя, — прошептал Тони.

Он всё ещё держал Стеф за талию, она не убирала ладони с его щёк и смотрела прямо в глаза.

— Переступить? — хмыкнул Барнс. — Это скорее неуверенный, но решительный шаг.

Взгляд Стеф стал беззаботным и тёплым. Тони никогда не видел её такой, не помнил, чтобы она была такой рядом с ним. Всегда уверенная в себе, смелая Капитан Америка выглядела слегка смущённой.

— Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я? — фыркнул Тони, повернувшись к Барнсу. Тот улыбнулся, пожав плечами.

Затем Тони вновь повернулся к Стефани, которая всё ещё обнимала его. Она скромно улыбалась и постоянно отводила взгляд.

— Ты сдашь меня Россу, верно?

— Ни за что, — ответил Тони и поцеловал её. Стеф была не против.

 

***

Она рассказала ему о записи, путая ноги в сбитой простыне, когда Баки и вся её команда были далеко от них, от Нью-Йорка. Тони злился, едва сдерживал слёзы при упоминании матери, но у Стеф были волшебные руки и объятия, которые успокаивали его в два счёта.


End file.
